1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refined liquid level detector structure, and more particularly to a refined liquid level detector structure whose length can be adjusted according to a length of a liquid level detecting element or a size of a measuring trough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional liquid level detector structure is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,146. The main characteristic of the structure is that a casing is assembled by plural cylinders through locking or securing, the casing is fixedly secured to a holder of a liquid level detecting element to surround a probe therein, and the casing has plural apertures disturbed thereon to block passages of waste particles and avoid the detecting element from being damaged. However, the main defect of this structure is that the length of the probe of the detecting element is determined by a depth of the cesspool, and thus the detecting element has all kinds of length standards. As to the structure of the cited reference, the casing has to conform to the length of the probe, and therefore the user has to assemble plural cylinders together. But, because the length of each cylinder is different, the user has to determine the length of the casing himself through measuring that of the probe and then assemble different cylinders to achieve the length of the casing. However, it still cannot guarantee that the length of the casing can exactly match with that of the probe so that it is still inconvenient for the user. Furthermore, for the manufacturer or the retailer, many different kinds of cylinders have to be fabricated or displayed for providing choices for the user to assemble. Therefore, it will increase loadings of processing and cost for the manufacturer and pressures of displaying and stocking for the retailer.
Thus, it can be seen, the prior art described above still has some defects, is not a good design, however, and is urgently to be improved.
Because of the technical defects of described above, the applicant keeps on carving unflaggingly to develop a refined liquid level detector structure through wholehearted experience and research.
An object of the present invention is to provide a refined liquid level detector structure including an external casing which has a telescopic structure and is assembled by plural tubes sleeving on each other so that the user can adjust it to accommodate to a length of a probe.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a refined liquid level detector structure whose external casing has inclined openings averagely mounted thereon to stop foreign particles from entering thereof and avoid the probe of the liquid level detector from being damaged. And further, when being washed, the washing liquid therein can be easily discharged.
Another further object of the present invention is to provide a refined liquid level detector structure which can be matched with all kinds of probe-type liquid level detectors.
Additional object of the present invention is to provide a refined liquid level detector structure which can solve difficulties of assembling for the user, loadings of processing and cost for the manufacturer, and pressures of displaying and stocking for the retailer.
For achieving the purposes described above, the hardware packing case structure according to the present invention includes a liquid level detecting element and a telescopic external casing, wherein the liquid level element includes a circuit device, a holder and a probe, and the probe and the circuit device are respectively set on opposite facets of the holder. Moreover, the telescopic external casing is assembled by plural tubes that are sleeved on each other, and each tube has inclined openings averagely mounted thereon. The length of the external casing can be adjusted to subject to that of the probe and the external casing can be fixedly secured to the holder to be an organic whole. Furthermore, when the liquid level detector is putted in a measuring trough for detecting, the length of the external casing can be adjusted to match with that of the trough. In addition, through the structure described above, foreign particles can be effectively stopped outside the external casing so that the liquid level detecting element can has a best performance.